This project provides a utility to display and analyze digital images. The system consists of a powerful 32-bit computer with a mixture of medium-resolution and high-resolution displays and a smaller 16-bit processor to handle image acquisition. A high-resolution microdensitometer allows precision digitization of x-rays, micrographs, and other images. Hardcopy is provided by a camera system.